Bliss
by The Forgotten Dreams
Summary: Magnus loves his best friend, Alec, more than anything. Little does he know, Alec loves him too, using his health and beauty class as an excuse Magnus offers Alec a massage. This is the time Alec accepted - AU, Fluffy (I guess), Two-Shot (may be more if you request) - enjoy!
1. Bliss

**Bliss.**

He didn't think his roommate had to work or do any late-night classes, he hoped not. Magnus was on a course in health and beauty (basically spa treatments) so one day he could run a famous spa, and today he had learnt a new massage technique and needed to test it on someone willing. Well, Alec wouldn't be willing but he had been stressed which made him the perfect candidate. Also, how he was Magnus' best friend, his attractiveness, his body, his personality and how Magnus was undeniably in love with him.

Unfortunately, Alec wasn't gay. Or if he was he had never told Magnus, but seeing how they were best friends he didn't see why that would stop him confiding in Magnus, though Alec was a closed person it took him years to talk about his family. The sparkly man then thought his roommate had every reason not to let people in – his parents had kicked him out of the house (the reason still unknown to Magnus) with no money or any support, when Alec had told Magnus they rented the apartment and had lived there ever since. Magnus was so lost in thought he didn't notice his roommate had returned home, until he was poked on his arm.

'You okay?' Alec asked, concern showing in his clear cerulean eyes. His long black locks fell over his angelic face making Magnus restrain the urge to brush the hair from the beautiful face. 'You looked like you were thinking.'

'I was.' Magnus confirmed, as he watched Alec take off his jacket, he immediately wondered where his best friend had been and made a mental note to ask him later.

'About?' Alec asked, putting his coat against the chair.

'You and you're beauty and how much I long to kiss you and run my hands through your hair.' Magnus said in his head. In reality he said 'Nothing really.'

'Oh well I've heard thinking is a dangerous habit – I wouldn't do it too often if I were you, what do you want for dinner?' Alec asked as he walked over to the fridge.

_You,_ Magnus thought. 'Take-away. Besides I need to practice this massage for class and you've been awfully tense lately, I was hoping you'd let me…'

'You want to practice a massage on me?' Alec raised a dark eyebrow, peering from around the fridge door. He couldn't believe what his roommate was saying. Alec had a huge crush on Magnus though he didn't believe for a second Magnus would want anything to do with him - besides Magnus had flings, nothing long-term and Alec couldn't bear to be Magnus' latest conquest, especially when he was so enamoured with him. They were best friends and Alec didn't want to ruin it, he loved Magnus too dearly to risk losing him. That's why he had never said anything to him, in all the years they had known each other.

'Well, it's for class tomorrow and I don't want to bother anyone else.' Magnus said. 'I'm sure they all have plans.'

'And you assume I don't?' Magnus could hear an unfamiliar emotion in Alec's voice but he couldn't identify it.

'I wasn't sure. If you do its fine I can bother Ragnor or something.'

'Well lucky for you I don't have plans.' Alec said before hiding behind the fridge door.

'You're serious?' Magnus inquired.

'Yes.'

'Really?' Magnus asked, shocked by the answer. He had offered massages to Alec before but his best friend had never accepted, always refusing with some excuse about how he was busy, or why didn't Magnus try on his newest romantic interest.

'Well, if it's for class and you're right, I have been stressed. Mainly because it's Izzy's birthday soon and I have no clue what to get her. I need your help.' Alec confessed. He knew next to nothing about fashion and he knew she'd love that Alec and Magnus picked one together, she knew how Alec felt about his roommate.

'We'll think of something. Why don't we get a joint gift? Like those boots she wanted, actually they were expensive - I'll shop around first.' Magnus suggested, 'And thank you for accepting.'

'It's fine really and thank you.'

'S'okay.' Magnus smiled, he loved helping buy present for Izzy. She really appreciated a good make-up brand or some stylish and slightly outrageous shoes and clothes, she also knew how Magnus felt for Alec and was hell-bent on trying to get them together no matter Magnus' protests, so he felt she needed an extra special present.

'So take-away sounds good. This fridge is full of nothing anyway.' Alec slammed the fridge door closed and started setting the table for them as Magnus smiled and picked up the phone to dial the number.

* * *

'So where were you when before you found me thinking?' Magnus asked, he was cleaning up the dishes from the pizzas they had shared. Once that was done they migrated to the sitting room, where the massage would take place, he began preparing the things he would use.

'I had to stay and talk to the professor.' Alec said, 'She wanted to talk about my photography.'

'All good I hope. But, I wouldn't know since you never let me look at your photos.' Magnus teased, as he set some candles out and lit them.

'You can see when my projects finished, and it's going okay – she thinks I should take it professionally. What are the candles for?' Alec asked, he sat on the settee watching Magnus cautiously, he was regretting this decision now.

'Ambiance!' Magnus said with a twirl, '_You need to be in a relaxing environment to be fully relaxed._' He quoted his professor as he skipped across the room to dim the lights. He then hopped to the radio to play "relaxing" music. It was forest sounds which mad Alec very paranoid, it felt like an axe murderer was about to slaughter him and he couldn't hear them approach because the stupid birds kept singing.

'Really?' Alec said, trying to ignore he butterflies in his stomach at the romantic implications of the _ambiance, _as Magnus put it. He was sure Magnus did this for all massages – this thought unleashed a jealousy Alec never knew he had. _This was completely platonic and no way romantic, _Alec reassured himself. This is the very reason he had never accepted one of Magnus' massages.

'Shirt off.' Magnus said as he sorted through the oils. 'And go lay on the massage table.'

'W-what?' Alec spluttered turning bright red with his blush. This was not what he expected.

'It's a massage.' Magnus rolled his eyes. 'Do as I say. Besides I've seen you shirtless before.' _And I enjoyed it a heck of a lot__ and wish I could marvel at the beauty of you again_, Magnus added in his head.

'When?' Alec asked, not remembering any of this.

'Swimming. Walking around with towel after your shower. When it got hot in summer and we had that huge water fight with your Jace, Izzy, Simon and Clary. When...' Magnus was cut off.

'Okay! I get the point.' Alec said, pulling his black t-shirt off and running over to the massage table, clearly uncomfortable.

'Put you head in the head rest and lay down.' Magnus said, walking over to his best friend.

'I regret this.' Alec sighed, before doing as told.

'Okay, first I use this.' Magnus muttered to himself. 'This may feel cold, but just relax.' Magnus said to Alec who was blushing profusely and trying to ignore the way is heart leaped. Magnus rubbed the oil in his hands before he rubbed Alec's strong shoulders. He noticed how Alec shivered when Magnus touched him and he tried to ignore how it made him feel. 'Is it okay?' Magnus asked cautiously.

'Yup.' Alec replied it was muffled but Magnus took it as a good sign as he massaged Alec's knotted muscles. Magnus heard Alec sigh and he suppressed a chuckle. After a few moments and multiple oils later Alec spoke: 'I swear you have magic hands.'

'Haha, that's a new name, very original.' Magnus laughed. 'I like that one.'

'Why did I never accept before?' Alec moaned. _Oh yes, because I am deeply in love with you,_ Alec thought.

'I have no idea.' Magnus muttered to himself. 'Okay these may be hot.' Magnus warned his roommate as he place the heated rocks on Alec's back. Alec moaned slightly and Magnus tried to deny the joy it brought him – this was not good. He would definitely need a shower after this.

'Oh Angels above!' Alec sighed, 'Magnus, when you have a spa I'm going to be a permanent customer - this is heavenly.' Magnus grinned.

'Glad to hear it. But I will have other clients to deal with.' Magnus said.

'Nu-uh. I want you for myself.' Alec said, then immediately regretted it. His face turned crimson. Magnus stared at Alec's toned back in shock for a moment, he couldn't believe Alec had said that, of course he didn't mean it romantically. Only in Magnus' dreams did that happen and he had dreamt of it a lot.

'Well, we'll see how in demand I am.' Magnus smoothly recovered. 'Anyway, shh! No talking in my spa.' Magnus said, carrying on with the massage, at the end Magnus was pleased with the variety of sounds Alec made and how prepared he felt for the quiz tomorrow - his professor seemed to have it out for him, so it was best to give him no specific reason to hate him.

'So it was okay?' Magnus asked as he packed away the oils he used. Alec sat up, his hair was more dishevelled than usual, and Magnus stifled a giggle.

'Mmmhmmm...' Alec smiled. 'It was bliss.'

'Good.'

'I swear to every Angel out there, you have magic hands.' Alec sighed again, still shirtless. 'I have never felt more relaxed.'

'I'm glad I could help.' Magnus beamed he sat on the pink sofa and Alec lazily got up and sat next to him. A little too closely.

'I just wish I could return the favour.' Alec pressed his lips together as he leaned back against the sofa, closing his aqua eyes. They sat in silence for a few moments.

'There is.' Magnus said quietly he hoped Alec couldn't hear.

'What is it?' Alec opened his eyes, emerald met sapphire. It was now or never.

'A kiss.' Magnus said seriously.

'A kiss?' Alec repeated slowly, raising his eyebrows, trying to see if Magnus was serious or not. He decided he was.

He stared at Magnus for a long while, both not realising how close they had leaned together until their noses touched they stayed like that, looking at each other. Alec closed his eyes, his long lashes tickling Magnus tanned cheek, tilted his head slightly and moved forward that last inch connecting their lips. Magnus instantly closed his eyes. They lost themselves in the feeling of each other's lips, a kiss they had both secretly wanted for years, a kiss they had fantasized about since they had first met, and it was bliss.

* * *

What do you think?


	2. Definitely

**Definitely **

Magnus removed his mouth from Alec's and left a trail of kisses along Alec's jaw and down his slim neck. Alec moaning with joy. Especially when Magnus bit him slightly. Just when the shorter of the two didn't think it could get better, the taller captured his lips again in another blissful kiss. Acting on instinct, Alec nibbled Magnus' lower lip, making the recipient sigh with pleasure. One of Magnus' hands drew patterns on Alec's strong arm, making him shiver and want more, but too soon they broke apart, breathless and staring at each other. Neither could believe that had happened, neither regretted it. And, both enjoyed every second.

'Alexander.' Magnus breathed, unsure where they stood now, especially after _that_. Clearly his roommate was not straight as he had originally thought. He just assumed he was, though he'd never had a girlfriend, or boyfriend, he never showed an interest. But, he had proven he wasn't straight, not after a kiss like that, so passionate and honest.

'Magnus.' Alec breathed back, his eyes watered with joy.

However his glittery roommate took the wide-eyed look in his favourite pair of aqua eyes for sadness. 'I'm so sorry.'

'That was bliss.' Alec said at the same time Magnus spoke. Alec frowned at what Magnus said and Magnus was surprised at what Alec said, they stared at each other both confused.

The staring contest was cut short by the doorbell ringing. Alec got up and ducked his head as he fled to the door his face crimson, with the embarrassment that maybe that kiss wasn't as good as he thought it was, completely forgetting he was shirtless whilst Magnus sat on the sofa thinking about what had just happened, he really liked Alec and couldn't bear it if he had scared Alec away.

'Alec. Yes, you're here!' Izzy grinned as she hugged him then pushed past him into the hall. 'I need help with this portfolio thing for modelling and you deal with photos. I'm stressing out.' Alec studied his sister's face, she looked paler than normal and her big brown eyes had slight bags underneath - he wouldn't dare tell her that (unless he had a death wish, whiich he didn't), she took off her red and black hat and flipped her messy hair over her shoulder. 'Why are you shirtless?'

'Good to see you, Izzy. It was for Magnu-' Alec started.

'Oooooh!' Izzy wiggled her eyebrows and poked him in the ribs with her, surprisingly, bony elbow. She then walked away leaving her brother to blush at her suggestions. A few seconds later he recovered enough to follow her to the lounge, reluctantly though.

'Wait, did I interrupt anything?' Izzy bit her bright red lip, suddenly noticing the tension in the room.

'Yes.' Magnus said the same time Alec said: 'No.' they looked at each other both frowning slightly - still not knowing what to say.

'Well, Alec your face is the colour of a tomato and you have no shirt, plus all the oils are out and the candles…' Izzy fiddled with her bag and looked at her, in Magnus' opinion, chic crimson ankle boots. 'It's awfully romantic.' Being the confessional for both of them she knew how they both felt, she just hoped they realised they both loved each other. And, soon.

'I was giving Alec a massage to practise for my class.' Magnus said, throwing Alec his t-shirt, casually. Alec put it on, flushing red again at the memory and how much he had enjoyed he massage. And, what came after...

'Oh.' Izzy said raising her groomed eyebrows, she clearly didn't buy it, maybe from the pain on Magnus' face or Alec's reluctance to look at his best friend. She hated to think that she had ruined their chance to finally realise their feelings for each other - five years was a long time for a crush, especially with both not realising how the other felt. It was so obvious.

'Anyway, your portfolio' Alec spoke, bringing his sister back to reality. 'I'll help you Iz. I'm sure Magnus has other more important things' _or people,_ he thought bitterly, 'to do.' Alec said as he turned the lights up.

He wanted to be alone to talk to his sister about Magnus. He had relished the kiss and wanted more, but Magnus had been about to apologise before Izzy entered. Did Magnus not really mean the kiss? Did he not like Alec in that way? But if so, why ask him for one? Which led him to question whether it was a joke, which in turn made him a confused and insecure mess, slightly more paranoid than usual.

'Nope, my night is free.' Magnus stated, clearly not getting Alec's hint, 'I'll help too.' He began blowing out candles and packing the oils away. Alec changed the music to 'Now That's What I Call Movies' - Magnus' current favourite cd (and the last one in)- before going to get the things needed for Izzy's modelling portfolio.

'I interrupted didn't I?' Izzy asked Magnus, once Alec had left. She could trust Magnus for the truth whereas Alec would say she didn't just so she didn't feel bad for ruining his evening. He was too considerate and had the annoying habit of putting everyone's needs before his own.

'Yeah, we kissed.' Magnus replied, trying to stop his grin.

'Really?' Izzy squealed, rushing over to Magnus, her chocolate eyes shone with excitement. _Finally! _She screamed in her head. 'That's good right?'

'Yes. But now it's really awkward. I don't want it to ruin our friendship… and I don't want to scare Alec away.' Magnus admitted, he even blushed at how maudlin his next thought was. 'I love him too much to lose him, as cliché as it is.'

'Magnus….' Izzy sighed, her eyes forming tears, these two people she loved so much deserved to be together more than anyone she knew and it hurt when they couldn't be. However she did know if Alec had been scared away, he would have left long before she had arrived. 'Don't worry, you didn't scare him away, he's still here.' _And, he has the biggest crush on you ever since you met! _She screamed internally, in reality she pulled him into a warm hug.

A few moments later Alec returned, his mood suddenly seemed a little brighter and the atmosphere a little less awkward. Soon they were all talking like normal and singing the ridiculously cheesy songs. Izzy completely murdered the Titanic. After an hour they finished Izzy' portfolio - it was pretty amazing, with the photos all taken by Alec adding Magnus' decorative eye, the pair really were a portfolio dream team. After that Izzy left with an encouraging eyebrow wiggle for Magnus that Alec didn't understand. They stood in the living room silently for what felt like forever to them.

'D-did I do something wrong?' Alec asked, his worry evident as he furrowed his eyebrows and bit his bottom lip.

'What makes you think that?' Magnus frowned.

'You apologised, when I kissed you. Why?' Alec asked, his clear blue eyes portraying his confusion.. 'I don't see why if you mean all that you said to Iz?' Alec turned to Magnus. The emerald eyes were full of affection and surprise, it made Alec take a step closer because he rarely saw his roommate shocked, it worked.

'What did you hear?' Magnus replied cautiously, unconsciously moving closer to Alec.

'That, you l-lov-like me too much to lose me and that you didn't want me to be scared away?' Alec's wide blue eyes felt like they were looking right into Magnus soul, and the green-eyed man knew he couldn't deny it.

'Of course, I meant it. You're my best friend and I-I've liked, liked you since we met.' Magnus looked at the floor to hide his blush. He NEVER blushed. EVER. Only Alec had this effect on him and he hated it, how did his blue-eyed Adonis get this control over him?

'Liked, liked. Are we being six year olds?' Alec chuckled, the sapphire orbs full of affection.

'Yes.' Magnus admitted, he closed his eyes, 'And I waited for that kiss since we met, a whole five years ago. I enjoyed it too and I wouldn't protest to more.' Alec didn't respond, lost in the beauty of Magnus, when Magnus couldn't see him staring and make a snide remark, the taller mistook the silence for rejection. 'If you didn't, we can go back to being best buddies.' Magnus said, opening his eyes cautiously and finally looking at Alec. Alec saw the blush and raised his eyebrows in amusement, his eyes crinkled into a smile. He leaned closer, his breath on Magnus' cheek

'I don't think either of us want that.' Alec whispered huskily in Magnus ear, it made Magnus shudder and jump slightly from how close Alec was, neither had noticed how they moved in to each other. Neither protested to it.

'Well, I certainly don't.' Magnus whispered back, regaining his bravado, pacing his hands delicately on Alec's waist as if the shorter would break like china. Alec grinned back at him, noticing the slow song - Unchained Melody from Ghost (which was secretly one of Alec's favourite films) that was now playing.

'Nor do I.' Alec put his arms around Magnus' neck, they began swaying in time the music for a few minutes just enjoying being close together.

'This is a great song.' Alec mumbled, 'Though, I can't help feeling like Molly.'

'Hey, Demi Moore was cute. Besides, you kind of look like she did in the film. Anyway, it's good, you didn't get shot did you - since I would be Sam.' Magnus smirked.

'I don't ever want that to happen.' Alec said seriously, whilst looking Magnus in the eye, it was too cute. Magnus wasn't sure his heart could take it.

'Neither do I.' Magnus said, tilting his head forward so their foreheads touched. They stayed like that for a while 'So...' The taller trailed off, losing himself in the blue of the eyes looking at him.

'So...?' the shorter one replied, trying to hide his desire to dance and sing about how happy Magnus made him. Fortunately, having a musical-obsessed roommate he could think of plenty of songs to sing.

'Care for another kiss?' Magnus raised one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows, it made Alec's stomach erupt into millions of butterflies, adding the close proximity and he couldn't find it within himself to say no. So instead he said:

'Definitely.' Magnus leaned down closing the ever-shrinking distance between them. They danced and kissed till the early hours of the morning.

* * *

**W/M:****So this was a one-shot, but the requests for a second part were piling up so that's it. If you want more I don't mind writing more, though it will be updated irregularly as I will focus on my main fic. It's up to you all.**

**What do you think?**


	3. Me Too

** Me Too**

Alec smiled as he woke, his eyes remained shut as he took in the bliss of where he was. The smell was not of his own bed, but of Magnus'. It smelt like glitter, sandalwood and Magnus – a smell Alec associated with magic. He replied the scenes from last night, the kissing, the dancing, Magnus. Alec smile brightened, this was a second good dream, the blue-eyed boy felt lucky that he could have two wonderful dreams straight after the other. He rolled over and felt a warm body next to him, Magnus presumably. Alec cracked an eye open. His suspicious were correct and his best friend was snoring lightly next to him.

The room was a medium size, the walls were covered in colour, photos and glitter.

Sleep had a funny way of erasing age. In sleep Magnus looked to be younger than he was, he looked innocent and Alec felt a strong desire to protect him and shield him from the world. His lips were pulled into a smile, his face and hair make-up free for once. Alec resisted the temptation to kiss Magnus whilst he was asleep, although if this was a dream surely he could and not have to fear Magnus waking? Alec watched Magnus sleep a few moments as he battled between kissing Magnus or not. In the end, the side of Alec that insisted it was a dream won.

Alec leaned down to Magnus lips, he caught them in the lightest kiss possible. But it was still enough to wake Magnus. Alec pulled back blushing, yes even in a dream he blushed, he smiled to himself before slipping from Magnus warm bed. Well, attempted to go. Magnus' surprisingly strong had caught his elbow.

'And, where do you think you're going?' Magnus opened an eye, Alec's own eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He looked at Magnus mortified.

'T-tt-ttthiss, iss r-rreal?' Alec stuttered, making him blush more.

'Yes, dear. Last night was too.' Magnus opened his other eye and grinned at Alec who blushed despite that all they had done was kiss. Without shirts. 'And, I'm glad.'

'I-I'm not dreaming?' Alec furrowed his eyebrows.

'Nope and thank you for the lovely wake up. I half expected you to go without anything, like a thief in the night. Like Valjean, then I'd be Inspector Javert and have to track you down. Except I'm much more stylish than him.' Magnus turned to musical babble.

'Real.' Alec muttered, making Magnus quiet. 'You mean we kissed?' Alec's eyes were bright with hope, happiness and a little fear.

'Yes. I, for one, enjoyed it.' Magnus grinned at Alec who smiled back. 'Come here.' Magnus pulled Alec down, Alec lay with his back on Magnus' chest, Magnus put his arms around Alec's torso and kissed his head, Alec sighed.

'I did too.' Alec said quietly. 'Enjoyed it, I mean.' Magnus assumed Alec would be blushing, it made him chuckle.

'You're too cute.' Magnus told Alec, whose blush flared red. He turned over, so his chest was Against Magnus'.

'Cute?' Alec raised an eyebrow

'Utterly adorable.' Magnus grinned. He tried to ignore what Alec's position was doing to him.

'Okay, cute was bad enough. Utterly adorable is evil.' Alec glared at him, before he moved closer to Magnus' face. Magnus gulped, making Alec smile. The shorter began kissing every inch of the taller's face except his lips, though it felt amazing it made Magnus want a proper kiss. He was now glaring at Alec.

Magnus put his hands on Alec's arms and pulled them down, trapping Alec against him. The shorter began struggling away from the taller. Magnus leaned up and kissed Alec, making the efforts to escape diminish. Alec kissed back and eagerly opened his mouth when Magnus licked his lower lip. Their tongues danced together and they both smiled. When they ran out of oxygen they pulled away, smiling. Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus'.

'I have dreamt of this for so long.' Alec breathed, slightly out of breath. His eyes were bright and full of happiness, as he gazed into Magnus' golden emerald coloured ones.

'Me too.' Magnus smiled, he felt happy to have Alec in his arms and was overjoyed he had dreamt of Magnus as Magnus had him. 'Me too.' He whispered again, before kissing Alec again.


End file.
